


Feed From Me

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Other, Vampire Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my Overwatch Imagines blog. Dearest reader is dealing with loneliness and when Jack finally comes home but can't stay do his hunger, Reader does what they must to get him to stay.





	Feed From Me

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

Vampire Jack Morrison (Soldier 76)

It felt like years since Jack was home though it had been less than a month. His most recent mission was a long one but you were so glad to see his form walk through your door. You wanted to throw yourself at him and smother him with kisses but you worried about his… ‘Condition’. Jack was never the same after his last trip to Dorado. He ended up captured and changed by a nest of vampire who were hiding out in the cities many empty buildings. While he might have been the only one left standing after that incident, he is forever changed.

“Welcome home, Jack.” You said brightly. He glanced up at you, his scarlet eyes connecting with yours. You could see it, that look he got so often. It pained you. He must’ve been unable to procure sustenance while out on his mission. Jack was hungry and it was taking a lot of calculated effort to keep himself in control.

“Hey, I’m back. I won’t be here long though. I need to do some… Shopping.” Jack said tearing his eyes away from your throat. They must have wandered there while you weren’t paying attention. You didn’t want to be away from him yet, he’d just returned.

“Jack…” You started thinking about what you were trying to say, “Please don’t leave yet. You can feed from me.” You finished. His body stiffening for a second.

“No.” Was all he said, he wouldn’t even look at you as he busied himself with putting away the items he’d taken with him on his mission, being extremely careful to keep a safe distance between the two of you.

“But Jack, please, let me help you.” You almost begged. It was agonizing watching him adjust to this life all alone. The least you could do would be to help quell the beast raging inside of him. He turned his crimson gaze on you, his face serious.

“You don’t know what you’re saying. It’s too dangerous.” His tone was hard. You could see the struggle in his features, his body was fighting his mind. He wanted to take up your offer so badly and you could see it in every inch of him.

“Jack,”You were getting irritated. You knew full well what dangers there were in doing this. You stalked right up to him while he was putting a pair of his boots in your bedroom closet. You knew what closing the distance between the two of you would do. You knew and did it anyways. “Drink.” You could see it, every bit of sense seemed to slip out of his eyes. He pulled you into his arms. His eyes darkening, threatening to suck you into their depths. 

“Y/N…” He whispered. You could see them; his fangs had slid down into view. He leaned into you taking your lips in a rough, hungry kiss. He trailed kisses down your face to your throat, nipping and licking at the place where your pulse was strongest sensually before you felt him pierce into the soft flesh. His fangs sinking into you. It hurt, it burned like every inch of you was set ablaze but it lasted for only a second before the pain was replaced with a pleasure so unthinkable. You couldn’t help but moan, your legs nearly giving out. Jack’s strong arms kept you from falling. He pulled back from you slowly lapping at the wound he’d made before pressing a kiss against it. You were still unable to stand. The pleasure of Jack’s bite had been almost too much to endure.

“Jack…” You panted. He looked down into your eyes. The hunger that swirled deep within them was different. Still as fierce but more passionate. 

“Are you okay?” Jack questioned, concern coloring his voice. You looked up at him with lust filled eyes.

“More than okay, my love. Way more than okay.” You said with a smirk on your face. Jack smiled. 

“Good, because I think we have a long night ahead of us.”


End file.
